Babysitting Bella!
by Jenner-The-Pirate
Summary: This is a serious of oneshots where Bella gets baby sat by a different Cullen. Each Cullen teaches Bella something new about Edward and herself. These are set before Eclipse.


Edward had been acting very protective of me since we had returned from Italy. He made sure that I was never alone, no matter how alone I thought I was. Victoria was still out there, thirsting for revenge, in the form of my blood. I really didn't care though because mostly my bodyguards consisted of Edward and Alice. Occasionally they would both need to go hunting or they would be swamped so a few times Emmett and Jasper had substituted.

But on the whole I really liked the fact Edward was almost constantly near me. He would lie on my bed with me for hours just holding me and sometimes he would hum me the lullaby he had written for me. It felt wonderful to be with him, and I wanted to be with him, forever.

However Edward was still pressing the deal that I had to marry him before he changed me and I was nervous about that. Its not that I'm afraid of commitment or I don't want to marry or anything else like that, it's just….I don't really even know.

Part I'm sure has to do with Charlie and Renee and how happy they had been before they got married and how miserable they had been after. Not that I thought life with Edward would be miserable just that it would be different. Like he would feel that he _has_ to be with me. Not that him being with me made much since I was me and he was, well _him._

I and was positive that was the other part. When people were at are wedding I was sure that thoughts like, "Why is

that beautiful man marring that plain-Jane?", or," What makes that girl think she can marry _him_?" I knew I would be horribly self-conscious and that would prevent us from having the magical wedding we wanted.

That probably sounds super shallow, but it's true! Just imagine our wedding photos. I can just see Edward looking perfectly beautiful and me looking ordinary. I still don't understand how he could possibly love me, Isabella Marie Swan, when there where probably hundreds of other perfect beautiful vampires out there who would love to be with him.

It confounded me, but I wasn't complaining.

I looked out the living room window to see if Edward's Volvo was there, but it wasn't. I sighed. He had only been gone for about 2 or 3 hours but it felt like days to me. I climbed up the stairs (only tripping once I might add) to my bedroom. That second I heard the doorbell ring. I ran franticly back down the stairs and opened the door in a great hurry to see his face. No matter how many times I see him, his perfect face always took my breath away. He stood there showing off my favorite crooked smile, bronze hair blowing about in the wind, an angel that had blessed the world with his very presence.

"Hello Bella," he said in his beautiful voice that made my knees buckle, "how are you?"

I looked up at him and gave him the truth "One-hundred percent better now that you're here!" I said.

He continued smiling at me and said, "Ready to go?"

I looked over my shoulder and back at him, "Can I have a human minute?" I pleaded.

"Of course Bella, may I come in?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes, yes, come on in. I'll only be a minute!" I said as I turned and dashed upstairs.

I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hurriedly ran a wet comb through my hair. I also splashed some water on my face. I ran back down stairs and on the last step I tripped. My face was about to become _very_ good friends with the ground when Edward caught me. I hadn't even seen him!

"What I'm I going to do with you Bella?" he chuckled.

"You're going to give me a big kiss and then change me." I retorted smiling.

His beautiful topaz eyes hardened slightly then lightened up.

"How bought _two_ kisses and I take you to my house?" he said playfully. I huffed at him.

"Oh Bella, please stop it. I'm already upset as it is." he said, looking at me trying to dazzle me. I could muster an argument at the moment. What was the point? Carlisle would definitely change me after graduation. But I wonder what he's sad about? I guess I'll ask him on the way to his house.

"Well, okay then. Let's go." I said. He smiled.

He took my hand in his and led me out the door to his Volvo. He opened up the passenger side door for me, and a second later he was in the driver's side. He smiled at me, and then we were off.

Have I mentioned how much his driving frightens me? Because if I haven't I should let you know that Edward drives like a maniac! Or a vampire because from what I know all vampires drive maniacs!

"Edward," I said somewhat franticly, "slow down! You're going to give me a heart attack!" For once Edward didn't argue with me. He slowed the car to about 75 and turned and smiled at me, my heart rate increased rapidly and I blushed.

He flashed a small smile at me and I caught a glimpse of his white teeth.

"You know, you look very cute when you blush Bella." he shot me his best smile.

I couldn't breathe. It still amazed me at how perfect he was. As I was staring at his perfection, I remembered what he said earlier about being upset and I could feel a sort of melancholy vibe coming off him.

"What's upsetting you, Edward?" I asked quizzically. I was in a pretty good mood until I saw a frown settle on his beautiful face. He turned and looked at me. I didn't even bother to tell him to watch the road. I knew he wouldn't crash.

"I'm going to go hunting today with Esme and Emmett. So Carlisle and Rosalie are watching you today." he said.

"Oh." I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Does that make you upset that Carlisle and Rosalie are watching you?"

"No, no, it's not that it's just that it's…I'm going to miss you that's all." I looked away from him in embarrassment at my words. He turned and looked at me with regret I his eyes, which I also, I noticed, were edged with black.

"Believe me Bella, I would much rather be here with you but I promised Emmett and Esme," he trailed off a little and started talking so fast I couldn't understand.

"And…?" I pressed, wanting to know what he had said.

"And I can't take risks with you Bella; I need to keep you as safe as I can." He looked away as though he was ashamed of himself and what he had to do to make himself less dangerous.

"Edward…" I said trying to put as much sincerity as I could, "don't talk like that." I said, turning my face away from his.

"Like what Bella?" He asked and I could detect the surprise in his voice.

"Like you're worthless. Honestly Edward it breaks my heart to here you talk like that about yourself." I said and blushed. I turned to look back at him.

It was a good thing that I wasn't looking at him when I had said that. He was looking at me with the most amazing look I had ever seen on his perfect face. His eyes were doing that unfair smoldering thing that took my breath away; they were showing so many emotions that it was impossible to identify them all, comprehension, understanding, love, adoration, and so many others that I couldn't grasp.

"Oh Bella," he said, "Stop making this harder for me. I almost feel like ditching out on everybody to stay with you."

I smiled at him and seized his cold hand in mine. We continued the rest of the drive in silence, not needing to speak, just enjoying each others presence.

When we pulled up to the Cullen's Emmett was just finishing changing a tire on his massive red jeep. He turned and waved at us. As soon as Edward turned the car off Emmett was leaning against Edward's window his handsome face had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Ed, What took you so long? Esme and I are ready to get going." Emmett said.

He backed away from the door so Edward could open his. We both got out and I walked around the front of the car to stand next to them.

"Bella is scared of how fast a drive." He said while rolling his eyes then looking down at me. Emmett let out a booming laugh and slapped Edward on the back, which made a huge cracking noise.

"Well we're gonna get going pretty soon, so finish up whatever you need to do, okay?" Emmett said before turning and walking into the house.

Edward turned his head back to look at me, and then he smiled and cupped my face in his hand, which made my heart rate accelerate at a rapid rate. He put his face close to mine just staring in to my eyes, I could feel a blush creep up my face, but I couldn't look away from his eyes.

He lowered his hands to my shoulders and placed the side of his face against my neck, then kissed it lightly. He pulled back and looked at me again.

"Carlisle is inside, please try not to get yourself killed, and be careful, okay?" Edward said his smile turning into a serious expression as he continued.

"I will Edward." I said smiling up at him. "I promise."

"ED!!" Emmett said bounding out of the house with Esme close behind him. "We're leaving!"

Edward turned to look at me and smiled in a sad sort of way. "Bye Bella, I'll be back late tomorrow."

"Alright bye Edward." I said and let go of his hand.

He walked over to the jeep and climbed in and all too soon they were speeding off in the morning light.

So that's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue, okay?

A big thanks to my awesome friend Christy!!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I just write about them for my own amusement.**_


End file.
